


Who's The Shy One Now?

by obitology



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oh whale, just your average smut, not super well written, pussy licking, ugh i hate that word, yes sakura is my self-insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obitology/pseuds/obitology
Summary: Hinata wants to go down on her girlfriend of three months.Based on this artwork via Blossomed on Tumblr:https://unwiltingblossom.tumblr.com/post/72167897692/absurdthing-sakuhina-chapter-1I had these songs in mind while making it:1. "All The Things She Said" by t.A.t.u.2. "Talking Body" by Tove Lo3. "Unlock It" by Charli XCX ft. Kim PetrasBTW this takes place around The Last era, and they're all ~19 in this fic
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata
Kudos: 18





	Who's The Shy One Now?

soft moans and kissing came from the room over. ino knew that sakura and hinata were making out again. but this time was different. hinata wanted to ask her girlfriend of three months if she could go down on her for the first time.

hinata had sakura leaning against the wall and the two had their arms in each others’ hair. hinata pulled away from the sloppy kiss, a thin line of spit still connecting the two. “sakura-chan,” she said in a shy voice. “what is it?” sakura had a mocking smile on her face as she examined the expression of the dark-haired girl. “i was wondering if maybe i could... touch you,” she gestured to sakura’s nether region. “i just want... to make you feel as good as you make me feel.” “hmm...no,” responded sakura, turning up her nose at the idea. hinata started blushing. “i’m sorry for asking, i just thought...” “i’m kidding,” sakura flashed her trademark smile at her girlfriend. she pulled hinata into a tight hug. hinata pulled away. “sakura-chan, that wasn’t funny...” she said, still blushing profusely. sakura tucked a piece of hinata’s hair behind her ear. “sorry, hinata, but you look so cute when you’re nervous.”

hinata dropped to her knees and started lifting up sakura’s shirt and kissing down her stomach all the way to the top of her skirt. she looked up at sakura for permission and the pinkette nodded, prompting hinata to slowly unzip and lower the white skirt. sakura had already closed her eyes and was leaning against the wall. hinata licked up sakura’s slit, eliciting a small moan from the pink-haired girl. sakura moved her hands in a surrendering position, and her back become slightly arched.

hinata used her fingers to separate the labia, and began to flick her tongue around sakura’s clit with small motions, trying to be as neat as possible. sakura’s clit began to protrude, which hinata took as a sign that she was enjoying it thus far. she moved her fingers along the side of the clit, and then circled her index finger on it for a few seconds. sakura’s moans told her that she was already in bliss.

she blew on the clit for a little while, causing sakura to twitch. then she placed her index and middle finger inside of sakura’s vagina, moving them in and out and scissoring them a bit, while her tongue moved around her clitoris. sakura let out an especially breathy moan due to her lover’s manipulation. “more,” was the only thing uttered by sakura’s mouth. hinata eventually decided that she had to suck the clit in and out of her mouth to make sakura cum. she was a bit embarrassed to do so, but after sakura put her hands on the back of hinata’s head, essentially locking her in that position, she knew she would due anything to see sakura’s release.

she began sucking slowly, in and out, with her fingers still moving through sakura’s heat. after a bit of this, sakura’s moans began to increase, a sign that she was about to come undone under hinata. with a final lick, sakura began to cum, juices leaking from her pussy. hinata kept licking to help sakura ride out her orgasm and to clean up the mess she was making.

eventually, sakura came to a halt. her arm was now covering her eyes to mask her sheepish expression. “who’s the shy one now?” hinata said, still in her small voice, but with a new grin that made sakura’s heart melt once she uncovered her eyes. “you’re so good at that, hinata,” sakura said. “i learned from the best,” hinata got off her knees and begin to kiss her girlfriend so she could get a taste of herself. it wasn’t long before the two climbed onto the bed for even more fun. ino had put in earplugs long ago, willing to let the lovers have their fun without her listening in.


End file.
